Etre père
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Parce que malgré tout, il reste leur père, celui qui en plus de leur avoir enseigné l'art du ninjustu, les a élevés durant quinze années, les bordant le soir ou soignant leurs blessures. Il les a vus grandir, toujours présent et prévenant, attentif à leurs besoins, conscient du jour où il lui faudra les laisser découvrir le monde. ( Univers 2012 )


_**Disclaimer :**_ Basé sur la série de 2012, cette dernière étant la propriété de Kevin Eastman et de Peter Laird. Je n'ai bien entendu rien gagné à écrire cette histoire.

 ** _Disclaimer 2 :_** _Je me suis inspirée de nombreux fanarts des plus originaux sur Deviant art, tout aussi attendrissants qu'amusants pour écrire ce qui suit. Principalement ceux concernant Splinter et les tortues enfants ou bébés, c'est mignon tout plein et ça donne plein d'idées :)_

 _Notamment_ _ceux de la série "Turtle-Tots-React" =D_

 ** _._**

 _Seul le reste est à ma sauce :)_

* * *

 ** _\- Il n'est d'amour que celui de père -_**

( Inconnu )

* * *

Etre parent n'est pas toujours de tout repos.

C'est presque un métier à plein temps, un rôle à multiples facettes, que Splinter remplit à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, depuis ce fameux jour où sa vie a de nouveau basculé.

Si ces quatre fils adoptifs sont certes de petites tortues mutantes, ils n'en restent pas moins des enfants, quatre petits garçons dont il a maintenant la charge et la responsabilité.

Et devenir père _, leur père_ , ne sera jamais un choix qu'il pourra un jour regretter.

Car d'un temps qui lui semble maintenant si loin, quand sa vie entière était encore ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être, il l'était déjà.

 **.**

Par mesure de sécurité et de bon sens, il n'est pas long à trouver refuge sous terre, emportant sa nouvelle famille entre ses bras fins qui n'ont pourtant rien perdu de leur force tranquille, les quatre bébé toutefois endormis contre lui.

L'emplacement vide et délabré d'une ancienne station de métro oubliée dans les entrailles de New York, que Splinter trouve sans tarder dans ses recherches quotidiennes, le conforte dans l'idée d'une demeure sûre.

Tout juste capable de marcher, ses fils ne se préoccupent cependant pas du confort spartiate de leur foyer, babillant innocemment entre eux sur de vieux tapis encore en bon état, et récupérés par leur père, qui s'emploie à aménager l'endroit au fur et à mesure de ses possibilités.

Les nommer en s'inspirant de célèbres noms de la Renaissance, est chose bien plus facile.

De leur jeune âge, il ne peut les laisser seuls qu'une fois profondément assoupis, l'urgence et le besoin le disputant toutefois à l'instinct de protection.

 **.**

Les jours continuent doucement de s'allonger, pour devenir semaines avant de se muer en mois.

Les bébés que ses fils sont encore, cherchent constamment à se mettre debout sur leurs petites jambes aux pieds déjà trop grands, riant et pleurant au gré de leurs réussites, ou défaites.

Tous quatre éveillés au monde qui les entoure, et devenus depuis longtemps le sien, Splinter pose sur chacun d'entre eux, un regard empli d'une fierté paternelle, jaugeant inconsciemment leur futures capacités et défauts, qu'il faudra encourager ou corriger en vu du prochain apprentissage du ninjutsu, qu'il a l'intention de leur enseigner.

Mais pour l'heure, il profite de ces instants de calme, sentant cependant son cœur se serrer malgré lui quand, et comme cela est déjà arrivé, Michelangelo échoue un jour dans ses bras, levant vers lui une menotte et des yeux bleus émerveillés.

L'espace d'un instant fugace, le visage de Miwa s'est de nouveau superposé au sien.

 **.**

Durant les deux premières années de vies des petites tortues, leur repère termine doucement de ressembler à un foyer accueillant, l'espace ne manquant tant pas que Splinter a pu également leur permettre - même si l'installation reste encore sommaire - d'avoir chacun sa chambre.

Mais l'habitude de dormir pelotonnés les uns contre les autres, mêlant leurs souffles et leurs chaleurs dans un cocon rassurant, prône sur l'intimité, qui pour le moment ne semble pas leur manquer.

Alors leur père se contente de perpétuer le rituel du coucher, lisant chaque soir une histoire différente, selon le choix de celui dont le tour est arrivé.

La diversité des livres ramenés par ce dernier, lors de ses expéditions à la surface sous couvert du manteau de la nuit, s'expliquent aisément par l'apprentissage de la lecture déjà commencé, pour lequel les contes, ne suffisent cependant pas toujours à permettre l'enrichissement du vocabulaire.

Et il arrive parfois - pour ne pas dire à chaque fois - que juché sur ses genoux, Donatello demande pour la énième fois de sa voix fluette, la définition d'un mot qu'il n'a pas compris, rallongeant ainsi le temps imparti.

Ou que pendant que Léonardo, écoute religieusement les poèmes japonais qu'il a choisi le soir où il le peut, Raphaël et Michelangelo chahutent derrière son dos, le premier passant la frustration de son ennui sur le deuxième, qui réplique aussitôt à grands coups d'ours en peluche.

Dans ces moments-là, il fait preuve de beaucoup de patience pour remettre de l'ordre au sein de la fratrie, mais n'hésite toutefois pas à se montrer ferme, dans une promesse de finir au lit sans histoire du tout, si la journée a été longue et que la fatigue se fait sentir.

Si il ne les a toutefois encore jamais punis, la menace porte ses fruits, et c'est toujours en silence qu'ils se calent ensemble dans le lit qu'ils partagent à quatre, laissant de ce fait le loisir à leur père de finir le livre qu'il tient toujours.

Quand celui-ci souffle ensuite la bougie, qui éclaire la pièce d'une lumière bienveillante quelques minutes plus tard, ses fils endormis ne bronchent pas alors qu'il pose un baiser furtif sur leurs petits fronts, avant de les laisser à leurs rêves.

 **.**

S'adressant sans y penser à ses enfants dans sa langue maternelle, autant que dans celle d'adoption, Splinter n'est pas surpris des premiers mots qu'ils prononcent difficilement, mélangeant parfois ensemble des syllabes aux origines différentes.

Il les reprend alors avec douceur, soucieux de leur apprendre à faire la différence entre les deux dialectes, afin d'éviter tous problèmes de communication futurs.

Étonnamment, la démarche fonctionne quand du haut de leurs à peine trois ans et plus, il les trouve en pleine bataille de purée d'algues, de vers de terre et _d'autres choses_ dans la cuisine dévastée, leur dispute bruyante l'ayant tiré de sa méditation quotidienne.

Les bras croisés et le regard noir, il les écoute plaider leur cause quoique s'accusant plus qu'autre chose, dans un anglais certes bafouillé, mais dénudé de toute prononciation orientale.

Si il est fier de leurs progrès, Splinter se garde bien de le leur montrer, utilisant pour sa part le japonais pour la courte réprimande qui suit, les quatre petites tortues baissant la tête, honteuses et désolées d'avoir fait autant de dégâts pour un goûter collectif que chacun a tenu à faire _tout seul_.

Leurs caractères respectifs déjà bien affirmés, plus leurs jeunes âges ont eu raison du reste, et une chose en entraînant une autre, il se sont vite retrouvés poisseux de vase et de vers. S'étant par la suite jeté la nourriture au visage, avant d'être brusquement interrompus dans leur élan par la voix grondante de leur père.

Ce dernier n'en rajoute cependant pas. Le but de la manœuvre étant de leur faire prendre conscience de leur bêtise, certainement pas de les accabler.

Aussi s'apprête-t-il à les laisser commencer à nettoyer la pièce pour aller leur préparer un bain commun, quand quatre menottes vertes attrapent sans prévenir un pan de son kimono. Leurs minois peinés relevés vers lui, ses fils soufflent alors tour à tour deux mots bien distincts, le deuxième le figeant une seconde malgré lui :

« _Gomen *****_ Père _._ »

 **.**

« _Hajime ***** !_ »

Bien qu'encore jeunes, ses fils obéissent à l'injonction donnée, reproduisant les mouvements acquis dernièrement aux termes de nombreuses heures, qui ont marqué le début de leur apprentissage de l'art du ninjustu.

Ils viennent juste d'entrer dans leur quatrième année, mais leur condition physique dû à leur mutation leur conférant un avantage par rapport aux petits humains de leurs âges, a conforté Splinter dans l'idée de commencer les entraînements aussi tôt.

Il sait sans avoir besoin de mettre des mots dessus, que viendra un jour où il ne sera plus là, laissant ainsi ses enfants livrés à eux-mêmes.

Qu'ils soient d'ores et déjà adultes, ou encore enfants quand son heure viendra, il veut plus que tout au monde qu'ils soient en mesure de se défendre face aux dangers qui pourraient survenir.

Aussi prend-t-il le temps de juger la mise en pratique des premières leçons données, laissant s'écouler un temps nécessaire avant d'ordonner d'une voix calme mais autoritaire :

« _Yame ***** ! _ »

Il y a encore beaucoup à faire, à apprendre et à assimiler, mais les débuts sont prometteurs.

 _Très prometteurs_ , songe Splinter en regardant ses élèves prendre position devant lui.

 **.**

« Joyeux anniversaire de mutation ! » Clame Michelangelo, sautillant tellement sur le tabouret robuste sur lequel il est assis, qu'il en serait tombé, si son père n'avait pas posé une main sur sa carapace pour lui éviter la chute.

Parce que ses frères l'imitent dans la foulée à grands renforts de cris et de rires, le rat adulte se contente de soupirer dans ses moustaches, reprenant place autour de la table, un sourire sincère ornant cependant ses babines.

Cinq ans jour pour jour qu'Hamato Yoshi a définitivement fait place à Splinter, troquant involontairement une existence déjà brisée pour une autre, où sa reconstruction n'a pu s'effectuer qu'au travers l'éducation de quatre bébés tortues.

Qui ont maintenant, un peu plus de cinq ans.

Il lui arrive encore d'entrevoir le visage de Miwa à la place des leurs, d'entendre son rire et même de l'imaginer jouer ou se chamailler avec eux, petite tête brune parmi quatre petits mutants qu'elle aurait eu pour frères.

« Père ? »

La voix inquiète de Léonardo sur sa gauche, et le contact sur ses cuisses des bras fins de Michelangelo, qu'il n'a pas entendu descendre de son perchoir, le sort de ses pensées illusoires.

« Ce n'est rien mes fils, les rassure-t-il tous d'un autre sourire. J'étais perdu dans mes songes. »

Rassuré plus vite que ses aînés, le plus jeune s'enquiert aussitôt de la même requête depuis la première fois :

« Vous voulez bien nous raconter notre histoire ?

\- Michelangelo, soupire son père, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Je vous la raconte à chaque anniversaire.

\- S'il vous plaît ! » Insiste ce dernier, conscient d'avoir déjà gagné.

A plus forte raison quand Splinter le soulève du sol pour le poser sur ses genoux, où il s'y blottit sans plus attendre, son pouce empruntant même le chemin de sa bouche, pour ne pas s'en déloger avant au moins la fin du récit demandé.

Amusé, et à l'instar de ses deux autres frères, Léonardo écoute cependant avec autant de plaisir que le benjamin, le commencement de leur existence particulière.

 **.**

A mesure que ses enfants grandissent, que leurs caractères s'intensifient et que leurs préférences et goûts pour tout, se manifestent tout autant, Splinter passe par plusieurs phases émotionnelles.

D'abord l'inquiétude sous sa forme la plus pure, pour être aussitôt douché par le constat indéniable que ça ne valait finalement pas tant, la peine de s'en faire pour si peu.

Pour ce qui est pas exemple, des blessures occasionnelles, il a vite appris à en reconnaître à l'avance la gravité en fonction de _qui_ l'appelle, ou hurle son nom à s'en rendre aphone.

Où Raphaël va rentrer en boitant parce qu'il s'est méchamment écorché un genou, mais affirmant avec toute la conviction du monde que tout va bien, Michelangelo va crier au meurtre, quand Léonardo rationalisera pour atténuer la douleur et paraître fort devant lui, tandis que Donatello frisera dangereusement l'hypocondrie.

Malgré tout, la provenance lui importe toutefois, et ce, dans le but de faire comprendre au blessé en question, le bon sens de ne pas recommencer telle cascade, ou telle entreprise périlleuse, ayant par la suite conduit à une plaie ouverte.

Dans un autre registre concernant cette fois-ci l'hygiène, la donne a également changée.

Bébés et tous petits, ils prenaient systématiquement leurs bains ensemble, découvrant le plaisir de jouer dans l'eau, autant qu'assimilant les règles élémentaires liées à la propreté.

Avec l'âge - bien que loin d'être vieux d'un point de vue adulte - le principe d'intimité a lentement, mais sûrement commencer à se poser, et de la même manière qu'ils ont fini par choisir chacun une chambre pour y établir leurs quartiers, ils ont demandé à prendre leur bain à tour de rôle.

Sauf que Splinter s'est vu de nouveau reprendre les montagnes russes des émotions fortes, arrêt cardiaque presque garanti.

Il y a d'abord la peur à l'état brut, quand Léonardo s'endort _à chaque fois_ dans la grande bassine servant de baignoire, manquant accessoirement de s'y noyer, le moment du bain étant devenu à ses yeux, celui de détente.

Une lassitude désespérée, quand au bout de juste _quelques minutes_ de jeu et d'éclaboussures, Michelangelo réussit l'exploit de faire en sorte qu'il y ait toujours plus d'eau _en-dehors_ de la baignoire que dedans.

L'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose quand, une serviette à la main pour aider Donatello à la sortie du bain, il ne peut que constater que la petite tortue s'est déjà exécutée et, enroulée dans un vieux drap éponge, entreprend seule de s'essuyer, n'ayant pas perdu une minute de plus pour une chose qui après tout, ne concerne _que_ l'hygiène.

Et la colère quand d'un "non" catégorique, Raphaël préfère désormais renverser la bassine remplie d'eau fumante plutôt que d'y tremper un orteil, ayant décidé depuis peu que le bain, n'est rien de plus qu'une perte de temps ne servant à rien.

Il arrive cependant à gérer sans cris, ni menace mais non sans mal, s'efforçant d'appliquer un proverbe Japonais entendu dans ses jeunes années.

 _La patience est un trésor de la vie._

 **.**

Les années continuent de s'étirer sur elles-mêmes, doucement mais sûrement, permettant de ce fait à ses fils d'acquérir toujours plus de maîtrise, et d'expérience dans leur apprentissage de ninja.

S'étant trouvé un nouvel ami en la "personne" de Spike, une petite tortue d'Hermann, recueillie dans les égouts après y avoir été vraisemblablement jetée, Raphaël, neuf ans bien sonné, ne rechigne plus pour prendre son bain. Mais de l'eau à couler sous les ponts la dernière fois que Splinter lui a lu une histoire le soir, ou même embrassé le front pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Des quatre, il a été le premier à affirmer une indépendance qui ne cesse de croître, ne s'adressant désormais à lui que par " _Sensei_ ***** ", utilisant l'appellation de "Père" comme un lapsus inconscient, écho d'une époque pourtant pas si lointaine.

Si ses frères n'ont pas été longs à l'imiter, Michelangelo cherche encore le contact familier et rassurant de leur présence, après un cauchemar d'enfant semblant trop réel.

La nuit où Splinter l'a surpris dormant affalé sur Raphaël, son ours en peluche rafistolé au creux d'un de ses petits genoux, un orage particulièrement violent faisant rage au-dessus d'eux l'avait inconsciemment réveillé, le poussant de ce fait à aller vérifier que ses fils n'étaient en rien incommodés.

Roulés en boule sous leurs couvertures, Léonardo et Donatello ronflaient doucement, tandis que le benjamin terminait sa nuit sur le plastron de leur frère.

Plus encore que le lendemain matin, au moment où Michelangelo est sorti de la chambre de son aîné, étouffant un bâillement de son petit poing fermé et traînant son doudou derrière lui, ça été la bourrade amicale de Raphaël sur sa carapace en guise de bonjour, qui a définitivement rassuré leur père.

Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, ils seront _toujours_ aptes à veiller les uns sur les autres.

 **.**

Le jour où ils atteignent leur dixième anniversaire de mutation, est également celui où ils reçoivent de sa part et chacun leur tour, leurs armes définitives, ainsi qu'un bandeau de couleur seyant le plus à leurs êtres.

La sagesse et la sérénité du bleu pour Léonardo, qui admire déjà ses ninjatōs avant même d'avoir commencé à s'en servir.

Le paradoxe et la passion des contraires du rouge pour Raphaël, qui accepte silencieusement ses sais, ses yeux vert brillant néanmoins d'un feu ardent.

La joie piquante et créative de l'orange pour Michelangelo, qui serre ses nunckakus contre son plastron dans un mimétisme d'étreinte enfantine.

Et le calme et l'apaisement du violet pour Donatello, qui tient son bô entre ses deux mains d'un air toutefois dubitatif, son esprit pragmatique lui cherchant malgré lui des caractéristiques offensives.

Ils débutent par la suite leur entrainement quotidien, comprenant instinctivement que les derniers vestiges de l'enfance sont maintenant derrière eux.

 **.**

« Et surtout n'oubliez pas d'aller au petit coin avant de partir ! Les toilettes des hommes sont dégoûtantes ! »

Coupés dans leur élan, ses quatre fils maintenant adolescents de quinze ans, se figent dans un seul ensemble, subitement gênés par sa dernière recommandation, et se récriant tout autant en retour :

« _Sensei !_ »

Splinter s'apprête toutefois à rajouter un énième conseil, alors même que les jeunes mutants disparaissent aussitôt à sa vue, impatients qu'ils sont de sortir à la surface pour la toute première fois.

En étant honnête avec lui-même, leur père savait que ce moment finirait par arriver.

C'est d'ailleurs en partie cela, qui l'a poussé à faire d'eux des ninjas compétents et expérimentés, bien qu'ils soient encore loin d'avoir appris tout ce qu'il sait lui-même.

Le reste tient plus de l'instinct paternel, et de l'expérience de la vie que lui ont conférés les années écoulées, plus particulièrement celles où il était encore humain.

Parce que malgré tout, il reste leur père, celui qui en plus de leur avoir enseigné l'art du ninjustu, les a élevés durant quinze années, les bordant le soir ou soignant leurs blessures. Il les a vus grandir, toujours présent et prévenant, attentif à leurs besoins, conscient du jour où il lui faudra les laisser découvrir le monde.

Et si l'angoisse saine et normale qu'il puisse leur arriver malheur le prend à la gorge, il ne cherche cependant pas à les rattraper pour leur intimer l'ordre de rentrer sur-le-champ.

Il y a des expériences que l'on doit acquérir seul.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ *** Gomen : **"Pardon" dans un contexte plus familier, ou moins formel. _

_*****_ **_Hajime :_** _C'est un terme signifiant "début" ou "commencement". Il est utilisé dans les arts martiaux Japonais afin de donner le signal de départ d'un combat, d'un kata, voire même d'une séance d'entraînement._

 _ *** Yame :** Dans le même principe, c'est un terme employé pour mettre fin à un combat._

 _ *** Sensei :** Terme signifiant "Maître" ou "Professeur" suivant le contexte dans lequel on l'utilise. _

\- Merci Wiki :) -


End file.
